Forum:Count
The very first national number Wabba The I (talk) 13:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) The first prime number. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:10, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Natural or national? :o :(National of course :o Wabba The I (talk) 18:42, May 18, 2017 (UTC)) The first odd prime number Wabba The I (talk) 18:42, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :3.14 MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::4. But why did you decide to revive this? Also why 411? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:57, May 18, 2017 (UTC) The sum of the first two prime numbers. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:12, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :1+2+3 = 1*2*3 = this number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::A number considered lucky in many cultures. 77topaz (talk) 01:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::A number considered lucky particularly in China. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 01:26, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::A Beatles song: "Revolution (number)". 77topaz (talk) 03:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::On a scale of 1 to (number), how do you rate this forum? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:37, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The second number which can be written as the sum of exactly three odd squares :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) You guys nerdy :'( --OuWTB 10:58, May 19, 2017 (UTC) How many months most calendar systems have Wabba The I (talk) 11:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Assuming Oos's edit counts, it's 14. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think Oos's edit would count, as it didn't have anything to do with numbers. But, humorously, you managed to exactly skip the infamous number thirteen, like many buildings in the US do. :o 77topaz (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I realised that. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) The smallest number that can be factorized using Shor's quantum algorithm. Wabba The I (talk) 11:21, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :2^4 = 4^2 = this number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:31, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Dix-sept Wabba The I (talk) 11:36, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Dix-huit MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 11:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) 411. Done! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:44, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Ugh. That's such a gay answer though :o --OuWTB 14:08, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Undeviginti. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) XX Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two numbers that don't have any common divisors with ten :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two numbers that don't have any common divisors with 105. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :If we're counting all users, it's 25. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I think only the comments that are actually counts should be considered for that, so it's 23 up next. 77topaz (talk) 23:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The ninth prime number Wabba The I (talk) 08:19, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Ŋellí o níǩuł. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:31, May 20, 2017 (UTC) 4 and 8 don't have any common divisors with 105 either :o :::::@4kant: Oh, I overlooked that. They're simply 2*2 and 2*2*2. I should've said "first two prime numbers", then. 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::[[EastWest Top 25|EastWest Top 25]] Wabba The I (talk) 10:41, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::How about we just stop now? 03:06, May 21, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) :::TM seems to want that, as he moved the page to "Count to 25". :o 77topaz (talk) 07:55, May 21, 2017 (UTC) How about we work on the 2017 Election page instead? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:52, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The atomic number of iron (26) Wabba The I (talk) 11:25, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The Pax Romana begins this year. horton11 14:08, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The second perfect number. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) The correct second perfect number this time. :o Also, all this renaming is beginning to look like an edit war. :o Because this forum is bad, just like your having skipped grades. Cease counting immediately. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, May 21, 2017 (UTC) A message to Oos: Can you move-protect this forum? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:57, May 21, 2017 (UTC) @MOBS: The problem with that would be that we'd first have to decide at what page name to keep it. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:32, May 22, 2017 (UTC) : Just moved it to "Count". That it, after all, the perfect descriptor as we have no set or finite number to count to. If Time wants to make an edit war out of this over some petty dislike of the forum, that's his issue. As silly as this forum may appear to be, said reasoning does not justify attempting to shut it down. That can be miscontrued or even construed as an affront to our wiki's principles of free speech and the right to post whatever we like as long as it does not infringe on others' right. Time could try to argue that last bit, but this forum was not meant at causing harm to anyone, much less specifically him, and it he somehow feels "triggered" by its existence, then its on him. : And, the atomic number of this guy (29). horton11 13:07, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Fucking Horton!!! Easily the worst user on this wiki. Stop fucking spamming the wiki. YOU are the affront to our wiki's principles. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well at least you don't see me ragequitting, using foul and offensive language, harassing other users with one in particular nor consistently going against what most of the wiki's active users enjoy doing. There is no need for all your edits to be negative and deconstructive in nature. Be positive in your edits and interaction on the wiki and it will go a long way. Now, I will tell you this. Stop swearing and harassing me. I have always been decent in conversation with you and have never insulted or harassed you in any way. You have consistently done that for a number of years with no apparent reason other than an irrational hatred of me. I ask you to please stop. horton11 16:28, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :You stole Cettatie and put in shitty royal families (which must be removed from power everywhere both in fiction and real life as they create extremely spoiled but also negatively affected in other ways children, and you need to stop liking them) and references to Brunant everywhere. I just hate you for that! So I vent by verbally abusing you whenever you do ridiculous shit like spam the wiki with counting or adding references to Brunant/spoiled undeserved (being born to other royals is one of the least valid reasons, not that there are any at all) royals. You are not decent, you only claim to me by not using honest words like I do. Instead you do passive aggressive things and type "polite" things that actually aren't. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Firstly, Horton didn't start this forum at all, it was Wabba (and in the original iteration, FictiveJ). Secondly, TM, it seems that lately the majority of your edits are just arguing with other users instead of actually contributing to the wiki. Sure, these counting forums may not be directly useful for the wiki, but at least the users involved enjoy them, which is more than can be said for these arguments you keep initiating; hence, I'd be more inclined to consider your arguments as spam. 77topaz (talk) 20:15, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and on some more points: Yes, royals in real-life are not a good thing, but they exist, so I don't think it is all that bad for some wikinations to have them (and, let's not forget, Lovia itself has a royal family too). Additionally, TM, your arguments about Horton "stealing" Cettatie seem petty considering he has more than ten times as many edits on that wiki as you do. And on the topic of Brunant: since when is integration between wikinations a bad thing? 77topaz (talk) 20:32, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't mean to imply Horton started it and was not saying he is the only one spamming, just that he was. Indeed, because everyone is PISSING ME OFF with your shitty edits, and for you, being superior to me educationally and being my age, an unacceptable combination. Except Oos and Bart, they're fine. They need to stop enjoying them, because they're negative to the quality of the wiki. These arguments are relatively enjoyable though can be mentally straining. Wow. How are mostly coherent sentences even remotely spam compared to numbers. Wikinations should take a stand on the immorality of monarchy by refusing to use them. I'm aware, and they must be eliminated. I stopped wanting to edit because he stole it and made it bad, and before that I wanted to leave it frozen until I got interested, but he FUCKING ADOPTED IT, and as such I can't remove him from his bureaucratship unforunately, so I can't just delete the shitty royal family, etc. DAMMIT! Why didn't he just make his own or something. It's not that bad but he does it way too much and at the expense of Lovia-only things. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Twice my age minus the first perfect number :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, May 22, 2017 (UTC) XXXI. horton11 17:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) 4 times 8 Pierlot McCrooke 19:05, May 22, 2017 (UTC) STOP SPAMMING. HOLY FUCK. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hm, I wonder who else that might apply to? 77topaz (talk) 20:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::You, Wabba, Pierlot, 4kant, among others. Please go back in time and go back on the normal schedule of going through education so that you aren't superior to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Since you seemingly did not get it, the point was that you are spamming this page with your arguments. You're seem to be the only person who doesn't like this game, and if you don't like it, then simply leave it alone. Furthermore, your constant whining about my education is starting to cross a line. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Did get it, made a tongue in cheek response. You are spamming the wiki with your numbers. It's an affront to the wiki, so it must be fought in all ways possible. Maybe you should go back in time and stop being superior to me then? I HATE being inferior to people my age, it's the worst feeling. Can't not care for some reason, even though I'd prefer to not, but it's impossible for me. Wish I would just care about learning random things and working on things outside of class but instead I just care about an inferiority that doesn't actually exist or matter. UGH! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXX + III. 77topaz (talk) 20:17, May 22, 2017 (UTC) (XXXIII) :Roman numerals were correctly thrown into the dustbin of history. Please don't use them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:47, May 22, 2017 (UTC) 35, er, I think? Or is it 34? Oos, can you protect this page, and maybe block TM for a short while for intimidating behaviour/harassment? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:01, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :Protecting this page indefinitely would certainly be a solution. It's 34. Block MyOwnBadSelf instead :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::This page does not need to be protected, because it's only TM disrupting it. I do agree with you about TM, MOBS. For quite some time the majority of his edits to this site have consisted of complaining about things other users are doing, in a rather rude manner, too. It is not constructive for this wiki at all. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::But if it's protected, then the count is ended, which is my goal, so it should be protected. So it's in my best interest to continue disrupting. Being rude is really fun, tbh. About as constructive as this forum. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, but if you keep continuing this disruptive behaviour you'll end up getting blocked. And anyway, can't you just ignore this forum if you don't like it? 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Can't ignore things that exist unfortunately. Mind won't let me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:40, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The smallest natural number n'' so that ''n - 1, n'' and ''n + 1 all have the same number of divisors. 77topaz (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXXIV :Holy shit. I assume you meant unique prime factors though, since otherwise 36 has more. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, 34, not 35. Are you compensating for the fact that 13 was skipped? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::In the above paragraph, MOBS asked whether it was 35 or 34, to which you answered 34, and anyway I do not see any more number responses after my "XXX + III" response, so I don't see what you mean? I did 33, then for a while no-one responded, then I did 34. Now 35 is up. 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Lol. I meant that his answer was 34, so you would be 35. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:40, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The amount of bullshit and complaining on this page, on a scale from 1 to 35 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) : :o I'm so sad I misst this discussion :'( I wud've loved to contribute to the drama queens who fought here :o --OuWTB 09:32, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The product of the first two prime numbers, squared. 77topaz (talk) 11:07, May 23, 2017 (UTC) XXXVI 36 (to clear up where we are now) And @TM: I'm not going answer at your arguments, do whatever you think is necessary for this wikia and we do the same in our way. Wabba The I (talk) 11:10, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I put a little XXXVI behind my signature to point that out, following a suggestion Horton made earlier on this page. 77topaz (talk) 11:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) It's 37 now :p Wabba The I (talk) 13:33, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The average of 56, 7.4, 63 and 25.6 (XXXVIII). horton11 20:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::39 people think this is pointless. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:01, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::At least 40 people don't though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:39, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sum41 is one of my favorite bands Wabba The I (talk) 09:39, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The answer to the ultimate question about life, the universe and everything :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The smallest prime p'' such that ''p + 2 is neither prime nor semiprime. 77topaz (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2017 (UTC) XLIII ::::::::44. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::The sum of all the decimal digits. 77topaz (talk) 01:52, May 25, 2017 (UTC) XLV ::::::::::+46 is the international dialling code for Sweden. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:04, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Also, TM should really be blocked. His edits adding the huge amount of spam to this page qualify as vandalism. The number of ronin involved in a famous 18th-century historical event in Japan. 77topaz (talk) 07:15, May 25, 2017 (UTC) XLVII. Also, yes, I agree, so I posted about this Oos's talk page. :+48 is the international dialling code for Poland. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:46, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Poland sucks though :o --OuWTB 10:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) The smallest square number whose digits are also square numbers. 77topaz (talk) 22:54, May 26, 2017 (UTC) XLIX ٥٠ (L) horton11 20:06, May 28, 2017 (UTC) An infamous US Air Force base in Nevada. 77topaz (talk) 22:28, May 28, 2017 (UTC) LI :The number of cards in a typical pack (not including jokers). MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:04, May 28, 2017 (UTC) LII The age of state of Oos's liver. --OuWTB 11:59, May 29, 2017 (UTC) LIII The number of coloured squares on a standard Rubik's cube. 77topaz (talk) 20:18, May 29, 2017 (UTC) LIV 55. (I was hoping I'd get 56 so I could make an album reference.) MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:51, May 29, 2017 (UTC) x'' miles north of Pluto, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 00:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) LVI :Yes. '''57' MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:27, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::A number considered unlucky by several native civilisations of Latin America. 77topaz (talk) 06:32, May 30, 2017 (UTC) LVIII One less than a minute. 77topaz (talk) 07:22, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LIX :STOP FUCKING RESTARTING THIS OMG AND GO BACK AND UNSKIP THOSE GRADES!!!!!!! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:02, June 7, 2017 (UTC) My age plus twice the age of my brother :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:22, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LX A highway number associated with Bob Dylan. 77topaz (talk) 11:18, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXI -4+\sum_{n=1}^{11} n :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:15, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXII 36 backwards Wabba The I (talk) 13:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Ate squared. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:50, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXIV The number before the next number. Wabba The I (talk) 18:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXV Probably the most famous highway of the United States. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:14, June 4, 2017 (UTC) LXVI The number of counties in Pennsylvania, US. Wabba The I (talk) 08:09, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXVII One less than Oos's favourite number :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXVIII The alcohol percentage in Oos' blood :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:27, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXIX The state of Seventy. Wabba The I (talk) 09:12, June 5, 2017 (UTC) LXX The atomic number of lutetium. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXI The number of books in the Catholic Bible. Wabba The I (talk) 08:11, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXII The number of rows in the Arecibo message. 77topaz (talk) 09:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXIII Setenta y cuatro. Wabba The I (talk) 09:27, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXIV Om sjuttiofyra är för lite och sjuttiosex för mycket, vilket tal tänker jag då på? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:46, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXV A number associated with Philadelphia's basketball team in the NBA. Wabba The I (talk) 13:55, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXVI The number in my username. 77topaz (talk) 22:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) LXXVII 78 rpm records, used prior to the 1940s, were only capable of recording for four minutes. For that matter, many music CDs today can record about 78 minutes. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:05, June 6, 2017 (UTC) The number of bricks on the United States one dollar note pyramid. Wabba The I (talk) 10:31, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXIX Around The World in 80 Days. 12:16, June 7, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) The first composite odd number squared. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXXI The 82 regular game season of the NBA. Wabba The I (talk) 13:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC) LXXXII 83. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:58, June 7, 2017 (UTC)